BlazBlue Chrono Phantasma possible end
by Fu-reiji22
Summary: this is just what I think will happen in the end if the story ends it all for BB:CP. Ragna going to his final battle and everyone finding their happy endings. Rated T for mostly Violence and cussing.


**Blazblue: Chrono Phantasma possible ending**

Noel in her Murakumo form aka Mu-12 had an intense battle with her best friend Tsubaki who has now become the Izayoi. Tsubaki had fled in retreat from the battle and Noel almost breaking her free but Terumi still had a hold on her. Noel accepting what she is while also accepting that she is still Noel Vermillion as Ragna had showed her back in Kagutsuchi. She remained in battle form after sensing someone with a strong killing intent and she knew all too well who would want to kill her.

"Loading...Loading...Loading...Loading...Loading.. .Target Identified as Murokumo unit 12...codename Mu." The person floating down to Noel was none other than Murokumo unit 13/V-13 better known as Nu. Originally resurrecting herself after dying in Lambda's body to see Ragna again but Terumi saw it coming and readjusted her programming to fight with Ragna. She has some free will now but her primary programming of eliminating all dangers and on a personal level wanting Ragna for herself. Noel felt so bad for her and understood her desire for wanting to be with Ragna despite her disturbed view on it. Noel came to realize on her own she was in love with Ragna.

"I know you can hear me in there. There's no need to hide behind your programming." Noel told Nu wanting to talk to her and not the program she follows with other targets that aren't Ragna. Nu entered battle mode and stayed quiet for a minute. After a minute of silence as Noel entered her battle mode and waited for Nu to respond.

"Ragna...is mine." Nu said as her personality showed itself.

"Nu, I'm sorry you had to be alone but why do you want to kill Ragna?" She asked him.

"It's the only way...for us to be together. Ragna belongs to Nu. Nu wants to be with Ragna forever." She replied.

"But what about Ragna? He doesn't want to accept that fate. If you love Ragna then there's no need to kill him. You know Ragna is facing all the bad things and he wants to keep fighting as a human no matter how much the world tries to make him a monster." Noel told her.

"It's pointless to talk. Only one of us can stay with Ragna." Nu replied as she prepared to attack. Noel knew this was unavoidable regardless if she agreed with her or not. Their battle had begun. In the meanwhile Tsubaki was a deeper area of the cauldron at Ikaruga.

"Noel...Makoto...Jin..." She mumbled as she was struggling to break free from Terumi's and the Izayoi's control.

"Tsk, Tsk, Tsk. Such a disappointment. I had such high hopes for you LT. Yayoi. But then again you were up against the Kusanagi so perhaps I was expecting too much from you." Tsubaki looked ahead and saw a man in a yellow hood over a brown suit.

"CPT. Hazama?" She said unsure if it was him but the voice was definitely his.

"Yep. It's good old me. Well the old old me before the NOL. After all this time I finally have what Ametarasu took from me all those years ago after taking out the black beast and finally achieved in gaining the ultimate power from the boundary." Terumi then dashed to Tsubaki and stroked her cheek as she looked scared. "Don't look so scared now. A little fun between two officers of the NOL would be okay." Terumi said in his usual arrogant smirk then he felt a familiar presence and chuckled at how his ploy to draw him out worked.

"Terumi! Get...your filthy hands...off of her!" The man in white armor with white hair in a white mask appeared from the shadows and sounded angry.

"My, my always such a stick in the mud aren't you Hakumen, but then again you would feel attached to her wouldn't you." Terumi said as he used his left hand to pull Tsubaki's hair and cupped her chin with his right hand. Tsubaki was exhausted and was beginning to lose her eye sight again on top of that she was scared.

"Help..me." She whispered wanting Hakumen to save her...wishing to see Jin at least one more time before her vision leaves her again.

"TERUMI!" Hakumen yelled as he drew his sword and took his attack stance.

"Alright. I've been meaning to put you down for a long time anyway. Come on! Show me what the Susonooh and Ookami sword are fully capable of!" Terumi yelled in excitement as he tossed Tsubaki to the side making Hakumen even angrier.

"I am the white void! I am the cold steel! I am the just sword! With blade in hand I shall reap the sins of this world! And cleanse it in the fires of destruction! I am Hakumen! The end has come!" Hakumen yelled. Terumi looked excited as he unlashed the full power of his Ouroboros. Hakumen who underneath the armor was Jin from a different timeline who carried the guilt of failing to protect his Tsubaki. "Have Relius and the Imperator gone insane and allowing you to have your full power?"

"Oh, please you think I'd continue being a suck up to that fool and stupid bitch. Hehehehe Oh, man I only I could the see the looks on their faces when they see the Master Unit is no longer under their control. All this power comes from Amaterasu. Let's see if that Susanooh can even scratch me!" Terumi yelled as he laughed as Hakumen was using all his strength to keep up with him. In another area by the cauldron we a man in a red coat waking up.

"ugh, Damn it...what the hell happened?" He asked himself. He thought back as he recalled trying to fight Terumi while he was still posing as Hazama then suddenly confronted by the girl he thought to have been killed as a boy. "Saya! Saya tell me why!? Why are doing all this!?" He asked her. She gave no reply as she just stared blankly at him and used her power which was supplied by the boundary to blow Ragna away. She was nothing like the girl she used to be. "Saya!" Ragna called out as he was now falling to a deeper floor level. At the end of that memory Ragna stood up. He couldn't just accept the fact his sister would do this. He picked up the Bloodedge and moved out. He heard so explosions that sounded like a battle was happening. He ran to the area. Just he was half way there he stepped on a squishy ground. He looked down and saw it was Nago, one of Rachel's familiars who were at one time just stuffed animals. "What the hell are you doing on the floor and where the hell is Rachel?" Tagna asked. He's known her since his training days with Jubei as a boy, despite how she may get on his nerves and try to act superior to him he still cares about her safety.

"Ow, how rude. First you step on me and don't even ask if I'm alright." Nago complained.

"First of all you're a stuffed toy it's not like I care but I seriously doubt it matters if you're damaged or not since Rabbit will probably put you in a new body or replace you altogether." Ragna retorted making Nago worry about his future. "Now tell me what happened?" He asked Nago as he told them in an attempt to stop relius from getting to Noel to summon the master unit he had Phantom seal her in another room not too far from them. Ragna would have to help Rachel out of her predicament before continuing with his business. "Look just go back to your castle and see if you can find the old fart. This is starting to get out of hand. If Relius or Terumi call on the master unit we're finished." Ragna told Nago. He knew this was no time for him to be hot headed with so much at stake. Nago did as he was told. He maybe an uncivilized brute as his master tend to put it but by all rights he is her property after drinking his blood and making him her familiar. Ragna headed toward where Rachel was. It was actually pretty easy since her other familiar the red bat Gii was making so much noise and Rachel constantly tell him to shut up since all his complaining was giving her a headache. "Rachel!" He called out.

"Ragna?" She mumbled and feeling happy that he came to save her but her pride as a vampire and a noble lady prevented her from letting him know that. Soon as the door broke down he stood there extending his hand to her. "I don't make a habit of touching hands that have been who knows where." She told him she simply pulled herself up as she grabbed his hand and quickly let go.

"What the hell Rabbit!? This is the thanks I get for saving you...again." He replied.

"I suppose a master should at least be grateful her untrained pet at least saved it's master." She told him as she petted him like a dog which annoyed him to her amusement but let it slide for now.

"Rachel, about Terumi..."

"Yes I know. With his new powers after controlling Tamakamahara one should expect him to cause a quantum causality to temporal displacement. At this point I wouldn't be surprised if he no longer has a use for the Izayoi, the 13th Murakumo unit, and even Relius and Saya would no longer be necessary for him." She stated her theory.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Ragna, the day Terumi appeared into your life and took Saya he brainwashed her just he did Jin and Tsubaki. Relius Clover and Terumi have a common goal of summoning the master Unit but how they will use it is where their alliance falls apart. If either one fo them gets a hold of it then everything and everyone will die." She replied.

"I see and Saya..."

"Was to be the successor of the Azure but Terumi, Relius and Takamahara we're aware of how dangerous the boundary was so rather than sacrifice their one chance of getting to the master unit they began a cloning process and create an artificial human who could survive the boundary. By constantly cloning Saya and replicating her soul to the thirteen samples she eventually became soulless. Noel Vermillion and Unit Thirteen we're the closest matches after Saya had lost her soul. At the moment you could say Both Noel and the thirteenth unit are physical reincarnations of her but both lack her soul." She continued.

"So, Saya...Saya is..."

"I'm sorry Ragna. I wanted to wait til this whole mess with Terumi and relius was dealt with before telling you all this but Saya is no longer alive. Her soul has long since departed all that remains is a lifeless puppet no different from the previous murakumo units you've slain. The thirteenth sample would be the one who has a close match and connect to the real Saya but as you saw for yourself what that has caused..." She was referring to how Nu would always react to Ragna's presence. "If you really want to save your sister Ragna then please don't let her continue being Terumi's puppet." She told him. Ragna was now carrying a heavy choice. To end it all or at least thwart the plan. Ragna would have physically kill his sister. It was weighing heavily on him. Rachel could see it in his eyes. Unlike with Noel there's no chance of Saya snapping out of it since her soul is long gone. The explosions from before amplified as Ragna and Rachel moved to what was causing them. In that area was Noel and Nu fighting it out. They were staring each other down. Both were evenly matched but only one can walk away alive. Cue the song Awakening the Chaos.

_THE WHEEL OF FATE IS TURNING!_

_REBEL 1!_

_ACTION!_

Noel sent off her four mini laser cannons to attack as Nu counterd with her temporal blades. Then they dashed at each other swinging their eight blades as one like they were swinging one sword with extreme speed that the human eye can't keep up with.

"Deploy field!" Nu said as she slowed down time in a small area surrounding Noel. With this decrease in movement Nu closed in and grabbed her then kicked her to the wall but was then shot but a hidden mini laser cannon. Both were exhausted and reaching their limits. Nu fired double Temporal blades followed by the temporal spikes but Noel used her barrier to defend herself. "Ragna...is mine! The great 666 Restriction release! From beyond the realm of scourge and burn, I call upon the earthly sword to bring ruin upon my enemies. Now perish." Nu said as she dashed toward Noel to pin her down and prevent her from defending or dodging. Noel was in a pinch but she thought about everything that happened and brought her here. Her friends, family, and the man who changed and saved her life.

"Ragna...you wouldn't give up no matter what...and neither will I!" She yelled as she used her powers to summon Bolverk to her left hand and fire at Nu's stomache forcing her to let go and lose focus on maintaining the great sword as it dispersed and Noel used her barrier to trap Nu. "Limiter Release!" Noel called up her eight swords and turned them all into Kusanagi blades that fell upon Nu who took heavy damage but was still standing but Noel wasn't done as she switched to her Bolverk and performed her Valkyrie Veil.

_ASTRAL FINISH!_

The area around them was a complete war zone. Rubble was all over the place as Nu was beginning to fade.

"Damage...sustained...unable to repair..." Nu computed. Noel kneeled down an dheld her head. They may have fought to the death but she felt truly sorry for Nu. In a sense Nu and the other Murakumo units were her sisters. Nu's true self awoke to speak with Noel. "I'm disappearing...I won't get to see Ragna anymore..." Her red lens was broken and she was shedding tears on her normal eye. She truly loved Ragna with all her heart.

"Nu..." Noel was starting to cry. Just then she heard foot steps and there came Ragna and Rachel. "Rachel. Ragna!"

"Rag...na..." Nu said as she couldn't believe it, he was actually here.

"Noel. Nu." Ragna looked at them and it was obvious how their battle turned out.

"Rag...na!" Nu called out happily. Noel had Ragna hold her for comfort. Noel could see she wasn't gonna be able come back this time. Her very existence was starting to erase. "Nu...is so happy."

"Nu." He called out

"Ragna...Nu is sorry for hurting you." Nu was actually crying. "Nu was bad...after being lucky enough to wake up again." She was referring to after her resurrection Terumi found her in the cauldron and began to reprogram her to act like her old self. "Nu hurt Ragna so many times cause I thought we could be together that way...Nu was so lonely...all Nu wanted was to be Ragna...because Nu loves Ragna so much...Nu is a bad girl..." Her tears wouldn't stop till Ragna held her closer and gave her something to grant her wish, he kissed her which surprised her but happily accepted using whatever little strength she had to pull him in to deepen the kiss. Noel watched and let Nu have her final wish granted. "That was the first time...Ragna kissed Nu. You make Nu so happy." She said with a smile as she felt herself starting to disappear. Noel couldn't let this happen and held Nu as she whispered something in her ear. Rachel could clearly hear it with her vampire like hearing. Nu looked happy at what Noel told her. Nu began to disappear and Noel started glowing as it looked like she was absorbing Nu. After a few seconds the glowing stopped and Noel fell into Ragna's arms.

"Noel?" Ragna called in concern.

"I'm okay. It's just all her memories and experiences were a little too much to take in like that." She replied and blushed at how close Ragna was holding her.

"Sorry to interrupt but there are somethings I should tell you two before we press on to Terumi and how to end all this for good." Rachel said with a serious look ignoring her jealous feelings for Noel at the moment. Back with Hakumen and Terumi it seemed pretty even from Tsubaki's slowly fading eye sight.

"Come on H-man is this all you got?" Terumi said arrogantly as he laughed at Hakumen.

"Damn you!" Hakumen replied knowing full well Terumi was just toying with him at this point now that he had Amaterasu inside his body and still had Takamagahara's power under his control. They then both sensed other familiar presences as they attacked Terumi and he avoided the four attacks. Standing before Hakumen to lend their aid were Jubei in his true form as a six foot muscular cat and his sword was now unsheathed, the great witch Nine and Trinity who had her body and sealed in the staff Luna/Sena were wielding. Trinity left the child body with Bang Shishigami to look over as he continued on his personal mission with Tao to find Carl and Litchi before escaping, and Lastly after being informed of the situation was the great Werewolf lord Valkenhyn R. Hellsing still in human form. Tsubaki was now the first witness to the reunion of the six heroes who defeated the black beast so many years ago.

"Well, well isn't this a real ironic reunion. Everyone from old friends, rivals and even ex girlfriend have all come to greet me." Terumi said out loud as Trinity gripped her staff hating the fact that her and Terumi ever had a history as lovers before revealing his true nature to them. "Nine! How ya feeling? You know after being mind controlled by Relius to help us out and all that shit?"

"Terumi..." Nine said his name in disgust.

"Time for us to bury ya once and for all Terumi!" Jubei said.

"As of today we now mark you off our ranks as one of the six heroes, Terumi!" Hakumen said as he stood by his former allies.

"Tee hehehehehehe hahahahahahahaahaa! Oh, that's rich. You know since you guys are all here I think I can show you what I can really do!" Terumi said as he raised her right arm up and said "Restriction 666 release! Dimensional Interface Barrier deployed!" The whole Area was shaking. Tsubaki could feel an infinite amount of Seither being released.

"Impossible!" Nine yelled.

"This is..." Trinity wasn't believing this.

"So this was your final goal!?" Valkenhyn yelled.

"Bastard!" Jubei said.

"Now linking Amaterasu and Takamagahara systems! Looks like you all figured it a little too late. Behold the final product of the Azure Grimoire! Code S.O.L! BlazBlue Activate!" Terumi yelled as he was now filled with infinite power and the ability to cause a causality interference at a whim. "Oh Relius you had me scared you would beat me to it but unfortunately for you I took every last possibility into account to insure I win in the end. Have fun with your boy!" Terumi said out loud to proclaim his victory over Relius who was just as ambitious and intelligent as he was but Terumi was just a lot more diabolical and insane than Relius which was the edge he needed to win his prize, the master unit Amaterasu. He had it set up so that Carl could find his father to kill him or at the very least distract him long enough to fulfill his goals. "Now show me what five of the six heroes can do against one! I am gonna tear the shit out all of you!" Terumi yelled as he charged at them and it became a clash. Tsubaki was struggling to stand with all the intense pressure and seither around her. Her eyesight was fading slowly but she wanted to do something to help before she lost her sight again. In the meanwhile Relius and Carl were about to have their battle of Father and Son battle of the Puppets.

"I will never forgive you father! For what you did to sis and mother! I will never forgive you!" Carl yelled.

"I haven't the time to deal with you. I have work to do." He told Carl. "Hmm it seems Terumi has taken control of the master unit. Looks like he got his freedom for now."

"What are you talking about?" Carl asked as he suddenly felt a great power and Ada and Ignis were reacting to it. "What is this? Sis what's wrong?"

"It seems you sensed it as well. That would be Terumi now using the master unit and Takamagahara to perfect the BlazBlue." He replied.

"Then all your effeorts were wasted." Carl stated.

"No. I have all the pieces I need and Terumi has become the perfect tool for me to use. With Kushinada's Lynchpin I can now begin the day of Destruction and use the power Tenjo failed to use in the Ikaruga war." Relius said with an arrogant tone It seems he wasn't out of the race with Terumi. They're goals are about to bring great destruction unless something changes.

"Not before we stop you and finish you off for good." Carl as Ada and Ignis clashed at each other and the two puppeteers watched and tried to take each other out. In another area was a broken down Litchi Feyling now feeling the weight of her decision. Her desperation to save Arukune now reveals what Rachel told her turned out to be true and the day of destruction was coming down upon them. She left her life in Kagutsuchi behind and betrayed the trust of people who had faith in her including Arakune who had begged her to end his existence and save herself before it was too late. Speaking of the said creature. Arakune was now completely a monster with only the insane persona in complete control and his old human self seemed to be gone.

"A ur t's re de ur d vo devour!(Azure! It's here! Must devour devour devour!) Eeeheeehheeehheeheee!" Sensing the overwhelming power Terumi was giving off and the Azure being so close. His urge to absorb it was its all time high. :itchi was crying her eyes out accepting whatever horrible fate awaits her. Arakune was about to absorb Litchi before moving on till she a loud and familiar yell.

"Hooo-ahh!" Play Gale -Repuu- aka bang's theme. "Are you alright Miss Litchi?" She looked up and saw it was none other than the self proclaimed hero vigilante Bang Shishigami.

"Bang!?"

"Squiggly Justice Tackle!" Another familiar voice was heard and she saw it was Tao. "Booby Lady! You and your boobies are okay!" Tao said as she started fondling Litchi's breasts and and smothering her face between them. "I missed the feelings of these boobies!"

"T-T-Tao!?" Bang and Litchi yelled at her. Litchi for the first time in the last month forgot everything for a sec and scolded Tao and Bang lecturing his disciple while blushing at the act about not to do that. Their attention was then returned to Arakune who didn't like to be ignored.

"Squiggly! I'm gonna punish you!" Tao yelled as she charged at Arakune. Bang took this moment to speak to Litchi.

"Miss Litchi, I heard about how this thing was once an important person to you and that's why you joined the NOL." Bang said in a serious tone. Litchi looked away for a second feeling uncomfortable feeling like she betrayed everyone.

"You must really hate me now. I put everyone and the whole world in danger including him in danger for my own selfish reasons." She replied sadly.

"Do you regret your decision in trying to save him?" He asked. She thought for a moment.

"No, I don't." She replied honestly.

"Then there is nothing to be angry about." He replied with his usual smile.

"What?"

"Anyone who would go this far to save a friend cannot be bad is what I believe and I know for a fact you are the most beautiful woman with the biggest amount of kindness in her heart." Bang replied and actually making her blush. With Arakune now completely gone she knew the only thing she can do for him now is let him rest in peace before his hurts anymore people. She realizes that would be a hell worse than death if she let him continue on like this.

"Bang...Thank you." Litchi said as she got up and joined him and Tao for battle. Bang set Platinum down as she continued to remain asleep after releasing Trinity.

"Arakune, for Miss Litchi as well as for yourself the Defender of Love and Justice, Bang Shishigami shall grant you your wish and hope to rest in peace! Now prepare yourself!" Bang yelled in a heroic tone as they fought as Tao jumped in front of them and saw Arakune getting bigger and becoming more monstous from all the seither he's been absorbing because of Terumi's usage of the BlazBlue. That did little to scare them as they went on the offensive.

_THE WHEEL OF FATE IS TURNING!_

_REBEL 1!_

_ACTION!_

Litchi made the first strike with her staff followed by Tao as she slashed away. Bang attacked from above and struck with Nox Nyctores. "Iron Fist!" The burn Araukune was feeling was hurting him more than Litchi and Tao were because Bang now knows his Nox Nyctores has the power to destroy other Nox Nyctores and anaything else it hits with it's flames. Like a Phoenix that burns through all with it's mighty flames. "TaoKaka Boom!" Tao increased her speed to attack Arakune with all her hidden weapons. "All green!" Litchi completed her spell to summon flames as they burned through Arakune.

"RAAHHH, Why why why why why why!?" Arakune yelled as he became more hostile. "My insects!" He called upon his bugs that mutated from his seither to attack. They were getting overwelmed but Bang pressed onward and called upon all his might. Cue the Fu Rin Ka Zan theme.

"Shishigami Nindo! Hidden art! Fu Rin Ka Zan!" Bang was super charged and pummeled away at Arakune as his phoenix flames were wearing him down till finally the final blow was all that was needed.

"Bang! Please! Save him!" Litchi begged as Bang charged at him.

"To rid this world of evil! I will become the hammer of Justice!" Bang yelled as he used a full phoenix flame charge with his final punch to deal the final blow on Arakune.

_DISTORTION FINISH!_

The flames were consuming Arakune as if erasing him. End song. Arakune now lay the ground. "Litchi..." This surprised Litchi and everyone asthey heard him speak sanely. "Thank you...be happy..." Was all he said as he vanished with the flames that consumed him. Arakune was no more. Bang gave a prayer that was common in Ikaruga to give his enemy a proper farewell. Litchi teared up as she said her goodbye to her lover. The man he once was can finally rest. Bang picked up Platinum again and mentioned they still needed to find Carl and get out of here before they all get killed under the slowly crumbling building. They then had a run in with Makoto and Bullet who just a battle of their own but Makoto managed to win and got Bullet to listen. Amane was soon found in with an injured leg after trying to stop Carl from facing his father since it was practically suicide. With so many exhausted and injured in their group Bang and Litchi had Makoto and Bullet lead them out as they continued on to find Carl. Amane told where they are likely to find him with his father and quickly headed there. With the six heroes Terumi had them all over powered Hakumen was the only left standing.

"Terumi, one way or another I will erase you from this world." Hakumen said.

"Are you retarded or something or did you forget I can't die even without all this. As long I got an observer and something tying me to this world. I can't be erased! Well at least that's how it's gonna be after I take away the Okami sword from you. Don't forget I was the one who wielded the Susano'o before you so I know all it's strengths and flaws as well as you do." Terumi replied as he then dodged a light sword that came from Tsubaki. "Still able to use the power the Imperator gave you huh? Well not it matter s anymore since it's starting to wear off and your eyes aren't looking too good there." Tsubaki felt the effects rapidly increasing due to using her power in the Izayoi form. What's it gonna be H-man? You gonna off me or do you wanna watch that little bitch die in front of you all over again?"

"Terumi you snake!" Hakumen charged at him as Terumi dodged and shot Ouroboros at Tsubaki who was trying to keep standing with her eye sight fading more quickly she wouldn't be able to dodge in time. She braced herself for death but then she looked and saw Hakumen took the blow for her.

"H...Hakumen!" She yelled.

"Man, you are too easy to read when the right cards are the table Haku!" Terumi yelled as he now had Hakumen where he wanted him and shot multiple Ouroboros at him piercing his flesh and breaking down the Susano'o unit then tossed him to the side like a rag doll. Tsubaki ran to him.

"Hakumen! Are you okay? Why did you do that?" She asked. Hakumen didn't know what to say.

"Now you two can die together!" Terumi yelled as he was delivering a final blow but a wall of Ice protected them. And Terumi dodged three attacks coming from Tager, Azrael, and General Kagura Mutsuki. "Tch, Sector Seven's Red Devil and Mad Dog along with Major Kisaragi and the no good conspirator General Mutsuki."

"I don't think a captain who's been conspiring before me has any right to say that." Kagura said.

"Jin." Tsubaki said softly while she could still see. She was worried she may have killed him after overwhelming him with her new powers. He appeared to have died under the rubble but his uniform was a mess and it was obvious he wounds were treated.

"I'm alright. As much as I don't him I do owe thanks to the General." Jin said.

"Hey come on Jin. That's no way to be grateful in front of your woman." Kagura said teasingly. The man was perverted ladies man who loved the attention on his personal time but on the job he was as skilled as Jin but with the ambition to over throw the current system of the NOL.

"Tsubaki you should see to tending to his wounds. We'll take over from here." Jin told her wanting her out of harms way.

"You cannot defeat him. You have denied the power of order." Hakumen pointed out.

"I don't need it. I make my own fate." Jin replied surprising Hakumen at his new growth. Jin walked forward.

"Well, I was starting to get bored so you guys can entertain me while I wait on Rags and Relius to get here." Terumi said feeling confident in his victory. Azrael looked excited since he got permission for the first time to go all out and everyone knew to stay out of his way if that happened. Azrael's overwhelming god like power was released and Terumi looked just as excited.

"Come on then Mad Dog! Show me your full power!" Terumi yelled as the fought. Terumi had the edge only because he can now control Causality and interference. He knew exactly where to strike and hit. Azrael was not one to go down so easily the two were in a battle of maniacs.

"Kokonoe whatever you're gonna do better be quick. Those two could literally tear this place apart." Tager said through Kokonoe's communication Ars Magus.

"I know damn it! But trust me that arrogant prick isn't as stupid as Azrael when he's fighting. At best he'll just be toying with him till he gets bored. Just make sure to stall him." She ordered as she was handling her business to put end to all this madness. Tager and the others watched as they fought. Hakumen felt his existence disappearing. The damaged Susano'o unit which no longer had Amaterasu's support to fix itself was able to support it's existence. Tsubaki turned to see he was fading away.

"Hakumen. What's happening to you?" She asked him.

"Without the master unit the Susano'o cannot repair itself or sustain my existence. It was miracle I lasted this long." He told her as he looked her. Underneath the mask he felt happy and relieved he could at least protect Tsubaki this time. "I wonder if she'll forgive me and is waiting for me...but perhaps I am just being foolish and wishful at this moment of death." He said as Tsubaki took his fading hand to get his attention.

"I'm sure she's waiting for you. I don't why but for some reason I feel like I know she's waiting for you. If she really had strong feelings for you she'll be there waiting for you." she replied knowing there isn't anything she can do to save him. All she could do was give some final words of comfort.

"Thank you...do not be afraid to tell him how you feel in your heart...there somethings that can only be understood through words of the heart." Hakumen told her to help her confess her feelings for Jin when it was all over. Hakumen faded away from existence leaving it all to his past self and his allies while some of them could still remain in existence in this world. Hakumen was walking in a meadow as the Susano'o unit vanished and showed a much older Jin wearing an all white outfit. Before there waited someone singing a song he heard in his childhood. The long red hair moved with the wind as she turned and looked at him.

"Jin." She extended her hand to him.

"Tsubaki." Was all he said as he took her hand and walked to the light with her as they vanished. Back in reality Tsubaki shedded a tear as she saw her Idle the Hero Hakumen disappear after saving her from death. She then felt her sight fading away again. Back with Ragna's group they followed Rachel to a room where Kokonoe was. She was currently in a room that is linked to the room Saya was in through a transport portal. She was trying to get it open in order remove Saya as the observer for Terumi and hack into Takamagahara to upload a virus that would shut it down for good.

"Took your sweet ass time getting here." Kokonoe told them.

"Good to see you too." Ragna said sarcastically.

"Is it ready, Kokonoe?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah though I hope he's ready to do his part." Kokonoe hinting to Ragna.

"I am. She may be herself anymore but she's still my little sister. This is my responsibility." Ragna told her.

"Alright it's open. Do what you have to while the three of us take care of Takamagahara." Kokonoe told him.

"Right." Ragna walked into the portal and Noel just had a sad look on her face wishing he had let her go with him but she agreed to let him go alone for this. This matter would have to be settled by his hands. Ragna was now in a room similar to the one Relius usually hides in. In front was Saya sitting in a chair made for a king.

"You who stands before the Imperator. Ragna the Bloodedge. The Black Beast. The Dark one who will destroy our world." She said as if she was more machine than human.

"Saya. I'm sorry. I was supposed to protect you and I failed at keeping you and Jin safe. I'm sorry I couldn't come to you when you needed me all these years. I don't expect you to forgive me but this is all I can do to save you now." Ragna said as tears fell out of his eyes and Saya stood and took on a battle form similar to other Murakumo Units. Play Pandora's tear. Saya had Scythe floating behind her along with a broad sword.

"Ragna the Bloodedge, your sentence is an immediate death. I the Imperator shall carry out your sentence." Ragna braced himself. This would be the heaviest sin he will carry for the rest of his life.

_THE WHEEL OF FATE IS TURNING!_

_REBEL 1!_

_ACTION!_

Ragna charged at her with his Gauntlet Hades. "Saya!" He called out sadly hoping to wake her up. Saya let the Scythe spin and fly to Ragna like a slicing disc then followed with a dash thrust with the sword. Ragna movements were so slow compared to the usual. This was his most difficult challenge. Saya dash tackled Ragna and teleported behind him and fired Laser Knives at Ragna then created a circle that halted time where Ragna could not move unlike with Nu which only slowed down time. "Now let your judgement begin!" She said as she entered her Astral heat. "This world filled with Lies, Despair, and Darkness! I call upon the Sword of Light to bring Righteous Judgement upon the wicked souls who inhabit this world! I call upon the Sword of Izanami!" She chanted as a massive sword of light big enough to stab into the black beast was sent hurling to Ragna. Ragna who still couldn't move was lost in his thoughts as memories of the past came to him.

"Big brother!" A little Saya smiling and running to her Big Brother showing him she found some daisy flowers. Then thought about he usually broke the fights between her and Jin. "Okay, Okay. That's enough you two. Family shouldn't be fighting like this." He said sternly.

"But brother..." A young Jin complained.

"Big Brother Jin is always mean to me." Saya said with tears in her eyes.

"Apologize to each other." Ragna said like a stern father. And they both apologized since it would make Ragna upset if they didn't then remembered how Saya didn't want to leave her room cause she wet herself and couldn't make to the bathroom. Ragna cleaned her up as she cried apologizing over and over again and he promised her he wouldn't tell anyone she wet herself which made her happy. All the happy memories were making Ragna cry and he hated himself for what he to do in order to save her. According to Rachel as long as Saya is alive and Ragna held on to his hatred Terumi will continue to come back. Much like Arakune Saya's mind and soul were all gone.

"Restriction 666 release. Dimensional Interface Barrier deployed. Now converting Idea Engine. BlazBlue Activate!" Ragna yelled as his Azure Grimoire over powered the circle and attacked the Light Sword with his Blood Kain. "Shatter!" Ragna yelled as the Sword and Blood Kain cancled each other out. Ragna then dashed to the defenseless Saya and unleashed his Astral. "Unleashing Armagus! Black Zagan! Nightmare Rain! Destruction!"

_ASTRAL FINISH!_

Ragna delivered a final blow to end it all. His sword stabbed into her stomache as Saya began to bleed and Blood came out of her mouth. As she limped forward Ragna caught her and held her. Play stardust memory. "Saya! I'm so sorry." Ragna was crying even harder now. His tears fell on her delicate face this somehow brought life in her eyes as she reached up to the now familiar face as memories of her past were waking up.

"Bro...ther" She said as she smiled knowing full wel what was happening.

"Saya. It's okay. Big Brother is here. You're gonna be okay." He said in a panic.

"It's okay...I knew you'd save me." She said like she this was going to happen. "I dreamed that you'd save me one day and I waited. I was scared you died. I don't blame you big brother...please...live a...happy life for me...you don't...need to punish yourself like this anymore..." She said hoping to help him let go of the hate and past for him to find real happiness after all this.

"But Saya...I...couldn't save you...all I did was kill you." Ragna was tearing up like a water fall after finally getting his sister back only to lose her again.

"You did save me...No matter what I will always love you big brother...go save everyone." She said as Ragna felt her life slip away. Ragna could hold back anymore held her close and cried into her lifeless chest.

"It's not fair...goddamn it, it's not fair! Shit...shit...SHIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!" Ragna yelled with all his heart and cried. End song. With Kokonoe, Rachel, and Noel they were uploading the Virus into Takamagahara. Noel could sense Saya was gone. She teared up only imagining what Ragna is going through right now. Rachel could tell from Noel's actions that it was over. It hurt her to put Ragna through that but it was something only he could do.

"Father...I don't think I have any right to be your successor..." Rachel mumbled as she can't deny her feelings for Ragna and because she put him through this ordeal. She told Ragna and Noel the only way to stop Terumi and Relius. Relius would be dealt with by Carl and eventually Bang and Litchi. That was their battle just Terumi was theirs.

"Okay it's done. That arrogant prick is about to get a taste of defeat. Let's just hope those three can end it with Relius before he uses Kushinada's Lynchpin." Kokonoe said. "Actually it'll be better If I go there to make sure he doesn't use it." She added as she headed out. Rachel and Noel made their way to Ragna who looked like he had to time to grieve. Rachel opened a portal to her castle to transport Saya's body so Ragna can give her a proper burial later.

"Ragna..." Noel said as she slowly touch his shoulder. Ragna looked up at her.

"I'll be fine." He replied to make her feel at ease. There would be plenty of time to grieve afterwards. For now his focus had to be on Terumi. The only thing left for Ragna to do after he has weakened is to find it within himself to let go of the hate Terumi has made carry all these years. During the battle with Relius and Carl things were looking even but Relius was more experienced in combat and was more cruel than Carl. Ada and Ignis were evenly matched as the mother and daughter puppets clashed at each other.

"Well I must admit you have become quite skilled for your age you may yet surpass me and carry the Clover name well, Carl." Relius said since his son was the only obstacle preventing him from bringing destruction with Bang's nail, Kushinada's Lynchpin. Ignis had knocked Ada to the ground. "Good Ignis. Now, finish off Ada then move on to Carl so I can continue my work." Relius ordered. Ignis raised her iron claw but it looked like she was hesitating. "What's wrong? I gave you an order." He said. Ignis was still not moving. Then it turned and attacked Relius as he dodged it. "I see. So in the end your soul is what's preventing you from finishing them off. How disappointing." He snapped his finger and next thing they Ignis fell apart. Carl ran to his mother and held her metallic head as Ada stood up.

"Mother!" Carl started crying.

"This is what prevents you from surpassing me Carl. You let yourself get too attched to your tools even when they have out lived their usefulness." Relius told him.

"You monster!" Carl yelled as Ada once again attacked Relius.

"I think we've played this game long enough, Ada." Relius said as he snapped his again to break apart Ada. Carl was now in shock. His sister now in pieces as well.

"Sis!" Carl cried out.

"Have you forgotten I created made what they are so naturally I had a fail safe implanted for such an emergency. A real shame but no matter I'll have all the time in the world to make more and perfect the craft after I bring the day of destruction and take the master unit from Terumi." Carl was completely broken he could no longer hear his sisters voice. Relius walked to Carl and was planning to lock him away to train Carl to be his successor by any means. Before he could touch him he dodged what appeared to be Litchi's rod and Bang dashed at him and dodged as well.

"Carl, are you alright?" Bang asked his cute little disciple. Litchi took a look at Carl and could see he was in a state of mental shock.

"So, you betray us in the end Miss Feyling?" Relius asked her as she just glared at the man who saw humanity as nothing more than tools and sacrificed his family to get where he is now.

"Relius Clover for what you have done to my cute little disciple and to take back my master's momento, I Bang Shishigami shall defeat you and deliver the hammer of Justice upon you!" Bang yelled.

"Tehhehhehheh, Justice? There is no justice you fool. All that matters in this world is power nad knowledge and I just happen to have both. Justicce is for the arrogant fools who believe their ideals hold any value compared to those who stand in power and shape the world to what it really is." Relius replied as he prepared for battle without Ignis.

"You and Yuuki Terumi truly are evil incarnate. Your sins will not be forgiven." Bang replied.

"I don't recall asking for forgiveness. Ignorant fools like you always give me a headache. At any rate I'd best end this now." Relius said as Bang prepared for battle.

_THE WHEEL OF FATE IS TURNING!_

_REBEL 1!_

_ACTION!_

Bang charged at Relius but even without Ignis Relius has plenty of gadgets he can call forth from the boundary since he's had plenty of time to manipulate it to an extent. Bang using all his Ninja training to dodge was he could do but couldn't get close to Relius to deal a decent blow. "Is this all you're Justice can deliver?" Relius said as he grabbed Bang by the neck and was starting to choke the life out of him with a mechanical arm.

"Bang!" Litchi yelled in concern attempting to help.

"No, Miss Litchi! You must protect Carl." Bang said as he was being choked he then got his Nox Nyctores active and obliterated the forearm and was free and grasped for air.

"The Heavenly Phoenix. Your Nox Nyctores may actually prove useful to me in my research after I kill you." Relius told him as Bang got back on his feet.

"If I am to win this I cannot afford to hold back. Fu Rin Ka Zan!" Bang called his super form and once again moving at god like speed. Bang was now moving to quick for Relius to attack as he was now being punched and kicked all over and unable to see Bang. "This one is for Carl!" Bang punched his stomache. "This one is for Miss Litchi!" He punched his left cheek. "This one is for my Master Tenjo!" He punched the right cheek. "And this one is for me!" Bang yelled as he delivered the final punch to his mask and it cracked open and fell off.

_ASTRAL FINISH!_

Carl seeing all that slipped out of Litchi's grasp and grabbed his mother's claw and run to deliver a killing blow. Relius looked at him and laughed. Litchi was gonna stop him but Bang halted her since he understood this feeling all too well when it came to Jin Kisaragi.

"Hehehe, Go ahead Carl. Be a man and surpass me. Do it." Relius said in delight. Carl had so much hate in him it was overwhelming.

"Carl! Before you make the decision that could affect your life for eternity, you must really think this through." Carl looked to Bang and Litchi. " I know what it feels like. Not a day goes by I haven't thought of avenging my master's death but when I think think his teachings I know that for me to give in to that hatred and kill the man responsible would not change anything."

"He's right Carl. If you kill him in cold blood you'll be no better than your father. Your mother and sister wouldn't want you to become that." Litchi said to him. Carl was at a cross roads as he heard his father laughing and telling him to finish him.

"HAHHH!" Carl yelled as he swung the claw down but missed Relius. He chose the path that Bang and Litchi were relieved to see. Carl started crying again. They walked to him and Litchi comforted him like a mother would while Bang took the time to tie up Relius.

"It's okay Carl. It's okay. It's gonna be okay." She told him and saw the two puppets broken. It was hard to believe they were human at one time. Carl felt alone. Litchi wondered what she could do for him. Just then they took notice of Kokonoe who just walked in.

"Wow, you guys actually beat Relius Clover. I'm actually impressed for once." She said as she walked up to Relius.

"Professor." Litchi called out.

"Looks like you finally managed to put it behind you." She told her former student. Despite how she had stated she wouldn't be bailing her out of her predicament Kokonoe tossed Litchi a syringe with a blue like liquid. "It took awhile but your notes really made it easy to figure out a cure for someone who's at least at your level of infection. If you really wanna repent I think you'll need to live a full life for these people." She lectured as she used her magic to cut off Relius's connection to the boundary.

"Professor thank you." She whispered where Kokonoe could hear it with her cat ears as she injected the antidote in her arm. Litchi was saved from her fate. Back with Terumi we see what transpired from when Ragna was fighting Saya. After toying with Azrael who was enjoying the fight but was eventually beaten and had severe injuries. Terumi waited for the next opponent and Tager tried his luck but even his nearly indestructable body could not handle Terumi's new found power. Kagura tried his luck but was beaten just as easily now only leaving Jin standing.

"Well, well looks like the little brat is trying to man up. Guess that shitty cat musta taught you how to resist the power of order and Yukianesa. A real bitch slap to the face you know." Terumi said to Jin.

"Captain Hazama of the NOL. You are a traitor and for your crime of insubordination I hearby sentence you to death." Jin replied to him.

"Oh~, how scary you sound. Just who the shit do you think are telling me my sentence?" He asked. Play Lust Sin.

"Dispatched in mankind's darkest hour! I am a knight of the Blue Flame! The end has come!" Jin replied as he prepared to fight Terumi. Jin fought with all his speed and skill and Terumi was only getting a warm up from all that. Jin had actually grown to a point where he could be on even terms of skill with Hakumen. Jin called forth the Ice that froze all and had Terumi trapped but even that wasn't enough as he broke free with Interference the Amaterasu and Takamagahara provided.

"How many times do I gotta say it I can't be killed! I am now God! Hahahahahaha!" Terumi laughed arrogantly as he gae Jin a swift kick to his ribs.

"Damn it." Jin felt a few ribs break from the force of that kick. Before Terumi could finish anyone off he felt strange all of a sudden.

"What the hell!?" This feeling only meant Saya was no longer his observer and someone has injected a virus into Takamagahara which in turn was infecting him and Amaterasu. He felt his god like powers slipping away and was trying to maintain control of it. Just then the Ragna appeared with Noel and Rachel. Noel floated down to Tsubaki as Rachel went to Jin and pulled him out of the way. The four regrouped and watched and waited for Ragna to put an end to the final battle that could end this insanity. "Well, shit...this has that cat's name written all over it Rags. You really know how to crash a party."

"Terumi, I'm putting an end to you." Ragna told him.

"Never thought you had it in you to off your own sister. You really do deserve the title of Grim Reaper. That's pretty cold even for me Rags." Terumi replied in order to keep Ragna's hate for him alive so he could at least stay in the world as a ghost.

"That isn't going to work. I can never forgive you for what you've done but I don't have to hate you. I just need to beat you and avenge Saya." Ragna replied calmly making Terumi irritated.

"God damn it you are one annoying punk you know that. I'm trying to get you to hate me and all you got to say is some biblical shit! Give a break here Rags! If I die the master Unit and the Takamagahara go with me." He told him.

"I don't care about that. I'm supposed to be the destroyer right? So, let's make that prophecy that's been forced on to me come true. Restriction 666 release! Dimensional Interface Barrier Deployed! Now converting Idea Engine! Azure Grimoire Activate!" Ragna said as his BlazBlue was now active and Terumi was more or less on even ground with Ragna. Let's play the short version Ao Iconoclast.

_THE WHEEL OF FATE IS TURNING!_

_REBEL 1!_

_ACTION!_

"Come on you little shit! Show me what you got!" Terumi yelled as he charged at Ragna.

"Hell's Fang!" Ragna yelled his attack as they clashed and dodged each other. "Blood Kain! Time for you to die Terumi!" Ragna yelled as he tried to grab him but Terumi dodged it but was left open for another of Ragna's attacks. "Carnage! Scissors!" Terumi was taken a lot of damage and the Virus was working it's magic qucikly. He unleashed his Astral and the Ouroboros made a Dark Susano'o around Terumi's body as Ragna also unleashed his Astral. "Unleashing Armagus! There is no hell for you Terumi." Ragna's scythe clashed with Terumi's dark sword attacks. "There is only darkness." Ragna had him on the ropes but he still couldn't kill him. At that moment Jin took notice of Hakumen's Sword the Okami. It wasn't part of the Susano'o unit and therefore could still exist in this world. Jin grabbed it and threw it despite the physical pain to Ragna.

"Brother!" jin called out as Ragna looked and caught the sword and started slashing at Terumi as his very existence was being slain by the sword.

"This isn't happening! Goddamn it!" Terumi yelled as he was finally being taken down for good.

"Now die and mean it this time!" Ragna yelled as he delivered the killing blow with the Okami.

_ASTRAL FINISH!_

He did it. He finally did it. He watched as Terumi faded into nothing. The intereference field was no longer affecting them meaning the Virus has done it's work. The building was still falling apart though but it was a simple task for Rachel and a now recovered Valkenhyn to teleport everyone still inside outside where all the others in Makoto's group were waiting for Bang and Litchi who had just arrived with Kokonoe, Carl, and a tied up Relius who was now powerless. With Amaterasu gone certain people began to fade away. Nine and Trinity who had died originally were fading with the sunrise. Nine bid farewell to her family telling Jubei and Kokonoe to get along better from now on and Trinity tend to Platinum's current state. Now only the soul of Luna remained. After that they disappeared. Ragna felt the power of the Azure Grimoire leave him as well. Everyone was happy it was all over finally but good byes were now coming in sooner than they would've liked. Rachel opened a portal to her castle.

"Time for us to leave. Ragna, Noel." Rachel told them as they both nodded and understood. Everyone was shocked by the statement.

"Brother what is the meaning of this?"

"Yeah Noel!" Makoto complained.

"Are you really leaving us?" Tsubaki asked with her very limited Eye sight.

"Yes." Noel replied.

"This was something that was to be expected." Ragna simply replied as Kokonoe stepped in to explain.

"To put it simply the virus that Terumi was infect with casued the Master Unit to react and retreat back to the deepest part of the boundary in order to preserve it's existence. It's sorta like it reset itself. Only Noel can find it. Noel has a responsibility to make sure it stays safe." Kokonoe gave explaination.

"As for me I promised to go with her to keep her company." He said as he held Noel's hand making her blush. Everyone got the hint. "It ain't like we won't see you guys again but it'll be while." Ragna said with a smile. Jin looked sad to see his brother go. "You're a man now Jin. You got responsibilities and good woman to look after."

"Brother." Jin replied feeling embarrssed by his brother's remark as Ragna extended his hand to Tsubaki.

"Take care of him. He can be a cry baby sometimes." He told her as she shook his hand.

"I think I can handle it." She replied as Noel hugged and Makoto good bye. The four stepped into the portal and disappeared from everyone. The remaining people were a little sad at the good bye but moved on and headed for their homes. Time passed for everyone as years pass by but a lot of things happened during the time. Tao returned to her village feeling more determined than ever to catch Rawrgna for the Good Guy when he comes to visit with the Lacking Lady. ToraKaka told her a few times before giving up that Rawrgna and Good Guy were the same person but as usual it went through one ear and out the other. Over the few months Luna and Carl were staying with Litchi where her and Bang were slowly building a relationship. The two eventually married and adopted the two kids and Litchi's assistant and became a big family. Litchi was a loving, kind, and can also be a strict mother when she had to be. Bang was making good money in his Vigilante carrier while being a good dad to the kids. Just recently Litchi gave birth to her and Bang's first child the kids were excited about the new addition to their family. Carl took awhile to get used to a new family but was pretty happy, Luna was the devious one in their family and her new siblings usually try to keep her out of trouble and Litchi had a lot of pateience with her but Luna was a good girl especially now that they got a new little brother to look after. She always scolded Bang when he got carried away with his usual antics. Bang was shocked to learn that Amane was actually the Young Master he has been searching for but didn't want to lead since he enjoyed traveling and performing more and left the people of Ikaruga in his hands since. Jin and Tsubaki had gotten married a month after returning home. Jin didn't want to waste anytime after almost losing her. Tsubaki was officially blind which concerned her for awhile if Jin was okay with a blind wife. He had assured there was no else he wanted by his side other than Tsubaki. Kokonoe and Litchi were putting their heads together to help her with her condition. The Yayoi family did not want anything to do with Tsubaki since a blind head would do them no good. This worked out for the best for her. She at can be with Jin without worry about her family getting in the way. She had to admit she loved how Jin would always treat her like a princess. Jin becoming the new head of the Kisaragi family had the maids tend to her every need when he was working at the NOL which Kagura had taken over and Jin was promoted to Colonel. Jin was happy with Tsubaki and was excited since he would soon be expecting to be a father. The thought of being a father was exciting and scary to him but Tsubaki assured him he would be a great father. She may be blind but that didn't stop her from being happy. Makoto made a habit of visiting her friend almost everyday especially with a new baby on the way. She was Kagura's new assistant at information gathering and much her own surprise she was actually dating the new General of the NOL. The most embarrassing thing to happen in their relationship was the fact Jin walked in on them having sex in his office. The new NOL joined forces with Sector Seven with Kokonoe as its representative of the new science department. Azrael and Tager still get sent on errands for Kokonoe since they were only going to join Kagura if he put a ban on all Nox Nyctores. The only exceptions would be Bang and Jin were Kagura's conditions. She agreed to it as she worked on finding at alternate type of military weapon that could be used as a replacement for the Nox Nyctores. Her and Jubei were slowly getting along better till he asked his daughter when he could expect some grandchildren which got her pissed at him again. Kokonoe had a long life so she was in no rush to have kids. Her primary job aside from her duties in the science department was to insure Relius Clover was jailed away with no chance at escaping. With Ragna well he was living in Rachel's castle with Noel and Rachel. He had a relationship with both of them. Valkenhyn was skeptical about this but accepted Rachel's decision. Ragna was walking around the garden while Noel was checking on the master unit with Rachel. Just as he was walking he heard two sets of foot steps running to him. One was a blonde haired girl with a pony tail named Marie Alucard and the other a silver haird girl with blue eyes named after Ragna's sister Saya running to him. The Marie was his and Rachel's while Saya was his and Noel's. These girls loved each other and their father very much. Rachel's daughter was learning to be a proper lady like her mother and wished her sister behaved more like her while the Noel's daughter had a great resemblence to Nu. Apparaently Noel's promise to Nu was the chance at being reborn if she became a part of Noel. The soul of Nu was reborn with a fresh new start as Ragna and Noel's daughter. She was excitable and loved to spend time with her papa and loved it when he read her a book. She got along with her sister very well but wished she was more open about things but she could see she was more open when she spent time with their father. The mothers of these girls walked in and held their little four year olds. Ragna enjoyed being a father and was happy with his life. He had actually walked from his sisters grave and dropped off some flowers for her. On the grave it said "Here lies Saya. A loving sister." Ragna would tell his daughters about their aunt and little Saya was happy to know about where her name came from. The days were happy even thought the world was better off from what it was and far from being peaceful at least everyone involved in the events that had taken place now know their fates were theirs to control.

_THE END._


End file.
